Dudley Of The Dead Season Three: End of Days
by HiddenWolf97
Summary: Dudley loses hope on survival and begins to realize Fraser was right about the ways of life in the apocalypse: Everything dies, and nothing lasts. Co-written by my good friend, Observer123.
1. Starved for Help

In the small town of Wolf Haven, The Chief sat by himself on a hill thinking to himself and watched the morning sky. He began to wonder how Dudley was keeping his group in line, even though he isn't leader material. But he gave Dudley credit. After all, he tried his best to keep members of his group alive and in good health.

"I wonder what they're doing right now. Are they still alive?" The Chief already knew the answer to that question.

No one survived. He could feel that. It was like something was missing. The only thing The Chief could hope was that they haven't turned. It would break his heart to see these once beloved people were soulless bodies that roam in the streets on the search for fresh meat.

"I can just hope. Hope that the circumstances may change someday…It's so unfair. I mean the world was always unfair. But now it also got crueler. The world is now just unfair. So many people died. Good people, happy people, young people and an old sad man is allowed to stay alive." He thought about this bitter irony. He just hoped that his premonition about them was false and they would live another day like he would.

The streets of Petropolis were quiet and only the dead roamed the streets this early in the morning. The flies surrounding the walking corpses made buzzing sounds and seemed to be the most noise coming from zombies besides their low grunts and groans. The flies accompanied the zombies because the smell of a decaying body of someone who used to be normal. It was somehow funny, the zombies ate the ones that lived and the flies ate the zombies. The circle of life.

It has been a year since Dudley and Kitty gave birth to their baby, Adrian. It was surprising to know that Adrian has lasted that long in such a grotesque world that the agents of TUFF have to deal with. Much discussion has been going on between the couple about Adrian's survival and his future is yet uncertain. If Adrian even makes it at least five years, it would be hard for him to cope with sudden death. He would be scarred for life to watch his parents die, hopefully of old age or because of an accident and not a meal to the undead.

At this hour, Dudley decided to go alone and scavenge for any food he could find in the city. Lord knows if he'll find any food at all for his group, since Fraser Fox's army of bandits has decreased significantly low and has become a less threat to survival than zombies. The bandits raided every city for anything they could find that benefits one's survival such as medicine, water, food, ammunition, gasoline, and guns. Even though his army has died down, they left many problems for other survivors and Dudley's group seemed to struggle the most. He began to give up hope on living every passing day.

"Damn! There is nothing left!" he shouted in every grocery store he checked.

And Dudley has checked every single grocery store for any food, but every time the result was the same. Just him standing in a ruin shouting this sentence. It was frustrating for him that he not even found a can of expired baked beans. The day has finally come when there is nothing left for anyone to eat. Dudley's group was starved for help.

* * *

**Dudley Of The Dead Season Three: End of Days **

* * *

Dudley returned to his group who lived in a bomb shelter just outside of Petropolis city limits. After all, a bomb shelter is the best place for surviving an apocalypse. No matter if it´s a zombie apocalypse or a nuclear winter. He felt ashamed to return to his beautiful wife, Kitty, empty handed.

But what could he do? It's not like they could move out of the city in search of finding hope for living off of scavenged supplies anymore, since the bandit army has done more than enough damage for everyone's survival.

There was no place in the world to be described as a Utopia, which is supposed to be a perfect society. The world became cruel as the dead dictated over civilization, and only the strongest survived. Dudley's group was never really strong, but without those supplies, weak would be too weak to describe them. So what is their will to live?

"Dudley, have you found anything?" Kitty sounded hopeful even if she knew that it was pointless to hope. She once accompanied Dudley by his search for supplies. They just found three old cans back then. And that was one month ago. So what could be left now?

"I've looked in every store that used to sell food and there is nothing left! We'll have to starve!"

"Stay calm Dudley." She tried to reassure him. "There is maybe something to eat in other buildings. Have you…"

"No Kitty, there is NOTHING left. I checked every single building in this confounded city."

Ironically, in hopes of ending the apocalypse without taking action, Keswick had a theory that they can starve the undead from eating living flesh by keeping their distances from zombies as far away as possible. If they did this, the zombies will die out eventually. Dudley could remember the moment exactly as Keswick postulated that theory exactly.

**Flashback**

A hot day and Keswick maybe stood to long in the sun. Dudley found him standing on a rock wrapped in a white piece of cloth, like an old Greek philosopher, speaking to an invisible crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the zombies are all around. They seem dead but they aren´t! They also breathe, sleep and eat! Yes they eat!"

"Keswick, come down there!"

"No!" he screamed. "Don´t you understand? They eat! Everything that eats is also able to starve. Ladies and Gentleman, we just have to wait. Everything will vanish into thin air soon… Thin air traversed by the stench of rotten flesh."

Now, his theory has cruelly mutualized them and the undead.

**Present Day**

"This is horrible Dudley! What about Adrian? He may not be able to live long enough to walk for the first time."

"I don't want to mention his fate." Sighed Dudley.

"I'm not sure how he managed to live a year at this decreasing rate of survival needs. No offense, but I'm beginning to think having a baby in this apocalyptic world was a bad decision from the start. Who will be left to take care of him if we all die before he does?"

She knew Dudley was right. She felt sad to realize this, cold, ugly truth. She didn't know why she had sex with Dudley in the first place. They never thought it through of the consequences they will have to face when raising a child in these harsh times. As said before, Adrian's future is unbeknownst of his fate, when it will happen, or if his fate will occur.

Not only did they have Adrian to worry about, but also Maddy. She is a young girl with hopes of things returning back to normal. It may sound odd, but if she was asked about normal life in the past, she would say that she began to miss the days of going to school and doing homework. It sounds better than get eaten by zombies.

On Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick's side, they wish they could go back to their old lives as employees working at a secret agency to put The Chameleon behind bars. What also sounds better than get eaten by zombies… If you think about it everything sounds better than get eaten by zombies.

They reflected on those memories a lot and most of them were good memories. Even if it involved talking about stopping The Chameleon's crimes. But now, they depended on each other to survive, no matter if they were on the same team of playing good or bad. In this world, there is no good or bad anymore.


	2. Radio Nowhere

Dudley sat terrified up in his bed. The thunder ripped him out of his light sleep. His tired eyes gazed with blurred vision into the darkness that surrounded him. Everything around seemed calm. Nothing moved. Dudley was about to go back to sleep, but the sound of more thunder denied him his sleeping attempts.

His heart began to beat faster. Even though the walls of the bomb shelter were massive and insulated, the thunder was still audible. A terrible storm must have raged out there. Dudley always hated rain and especially thunder, he never understood how people could even consider a raging storm to be relaxing.

Deciding that it was useless trying to sleep again, he stood quietly up from his bed, so quiet that Kitty wouldn´t wake up because of him and left the little room. Dazed from the sudden wake up, he stumbled through the tiny corridor that connected all four rooms of the shelter.

He, Kitty and the kids lived in the biggest room which also was the original dorm of the shelter. The chameleon occupied the former kitchen. As they arrived here, they found the kitchen in a terrible state. Everything was looted and also the devices like the oven were ripped out of the innards of the kitchen.

Dudley passed the door of Keswick´s room. Actually, he wanted to use the bathroom and get himself a glass of water, but there was still light in his room and a lot of wrong notes echoed into the hall. Dudley opened the door without knocking and entered the room.

The view offered to him was nothing new. Keswick sitting in front of his radio with a guitar singing.  
"This is r..r..radio nowhere. Isn´t anybody a..a..alive out there? This is r..r..radio nowhere…" He howled into a microphone.

Dudley always smiled as he saw him doing that. Not because Keswick was a good singer. God no! The opposite was true. But Keswick didn´t do that because he thought that he was a great singer. He knew that he was bad, even he had great fun singing, but he did that for another reason. It began three weeks ago as he found this old radio in a corner of the shelter.

After he repaired it and also spread the radius of the antenna, he thought that there is maybe someone out there who could help them or someone they could help. So he started sending a whole week long the same message.  
"Any survivors out th-th-th-there, please respond. This is the K-Master. Me and my g-g-g-group could need help and we can offer help, so please respond."

But a whole week of repeating that sentence got too boring so he somehow found a guitar, and Dudley still didn´t know from where, and began to play his favorite songs. Unfortunately, Keswick was as good in playing the guitar as in singing. But both didn´t stop him from making music and that was the reason why Dudley smiled. Keswick let nothing disrupt him from doing what he wanted to do.

"I just w..w..wanna here some rhythm YEAH!" screamed Keswick and ended his song. Dudley began to clap his hand sarcastically.

"Thank you D..D..Dudley." meant Keswick and pretended that he didn´t understand how that was meant.

"Keswick really? Springsteen? Why?"

"Hey, it´s a good song!"

"No I don´t mean that. I mean why do you have to destroy this song for me?"

"Because I can." Giggled Keswick evilly "And b..b..besides, maybe this time someone will answer."

"I hope you don´t expect that it is a fan who will respond."

"Believe it or not, I d..d..don´t care. If it´s a fan, good. But I would also be h..h..happy if someone shouts at me 'SHUT UP! Please!'" laughed Keswick and turned back to his microphone and began to whisper with a deep dark voice.

"Hello hello hello. This is the K-Master and you´re listening to K-FM. Our next s..s..song is a classic. 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash, so enjoy."

"No!" said Dudley and snatched the guitar out of Keswick´s hand before he could pluck at the guitar. Usually he wouldn´t prevent someone from something that makes him happy, but Dudley really loved that song. It was the first song he learned to play on his guitar and he wouldn´t let Keswick destroy this song.

"Hey! Give i..i..it back!"

"No! Keswick, no! I love this song and you won´t destroy it! Besides, this is how you play it." Dudley closed his eyes and began to play the song from his memory. To be honest, Dudley´s memory wasn´t the best but he definitely played it better than Keswick would. As he opened his eyes, he handed Keswick the guitar again.

"That´s how it´s done."

"Well, a few wrong n..n..notes but all in all, pretty good." Praised Keswick.

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed now… Maybe I can catch some sleep before we search for supplies in Petropolis tomorrow."

"I think that is u..u..useless. We won´t find anything t..t..there. Fraser was just too thorough in looting e..e..everything."

"But Keswick" Dudley began with a pleading tone. "There must be something there. I have to feed a wife and two kids! There just has to be something there!"

"Dudley, we have to make a decision now. Let´s s..s..say it how it is. The city is empty! Nothing l..l..left. If I estimate our situation right, we are s..s..soon not strong enough to travel. That means we'll d..d..die in here. Our safe shelter will become our grave! We must l-l-l-leave this place."

Dudley knew that Keswick was right but he didn´t want to believe it. For the last 7 months, this shelter has been their safe haven. No zombie has managed it to attack them while they slept and the kids could play inside of it without any risk of getting bitten. Especially Maddy blossomed during this truce between them and the zombies. For her, it was a piece of normality in a perverse abnormal world.

"Keswick is right, Dudley." Sighed Kitty from behind them. "We have to get away from here. Dying or moving. Those are our only choices."

"But I..I.. Dammit." Dudley leaned exhausted and disappointed against the wall. "But it´s so safe here…"

"I know." Whispered Kitty who joined him in leaning against the wall. "But our only choice."

"Well, okay. Let´s pretend we really go back on the road again. Where should we go? I mean, we don´t even have a plan."

Keswick paced up and down in front of them. An old memory came to his mind. "Do you r..r..remember this Sheldon guy? The scientist?"

"Yeah."

"His face was always somehow fa..fa..familiar to me… And I think I remember from where I know it."

"And how does this concern our situation?" asked Kitty.

"Well, if I remember right, he was also a scientist before this sha..sha..shiit began… Yeah… HA!" Keswick jumped in the air. "I know it!"

"Don´t keep us on tenterhooks, spit it out." Ordered Dudley annoyed by Keswick.

"He was a leading s..s..scientist in a top secret research facility. They researched on new weapon technologies, teleporting technologies, s..s..stuff like that. I heard there is only one teleporter working. As I said, this place is top secret and is in a desolate location away from the city. Incase of an emergency, it would be sealed, so there's no doubt it would be tough to get in and find the teleporter."

"Go on."

"Haven´t you g-g-g-got it yet? This technology is still down there! We can explore this facility, find the t-t-t-teleporter and get the hell out of here!"

Dudley and Kitty exchanged pensive looks. It sounded odd to use a teleporter to save themselves, but there is no other place they can go because it's the same situation everywhere and Keswick wouldn´t suggest that if he could take any more of this apocalyptic nightmare. Finally, after some more silence, they both nodded in unison.

"So it´s d..d..decided then." Declared Keswick loudly.

"Actually, we should ask The Chameleon too. He´s part of the group." Interjected Kitty.

"He will go w..w..wherever we go, believe me. He´s got no other ch-choice. He comes with us or leaves the g..g..group."

"We will ask him tomorrow. Now we should all go to bed again."

With his heart still beating fast, Dudley returned together with Kitty to their room. But this time, it wasn´t the thunder that accelerated his heart frequency. It was the pure fear of what will come, the fear of change.


	3. TDG

Another bitter, dry air-filled summer morning came. The stench of rotten corpses wasn't too bad this early in the morning. The yellow-orange and grey apocalyptic sun rose higher, shining dimly across the deserted streets of Petropolis and casted shadows of buildings over the streets of Petropolis, which could be seen from the distance of the bomb shelter.

Keswick stayed up all night waiting for a response on his radio, hoping someone would answer his calls. There was never a night or day that he lost hope. His patience is strong, but it also caused him to feel so drowsy that morning. It showed in his blood shot, tired eyes that he's not giving up.

Dudley was already up and talking to The Chameleon about leaving the safety of the bomb shelter for a trip to a facility that their old friend, Sheldon worked on teleportation technology.

"Dudley, how could you think this is a good idea? Over some facility that has technology that may not even work after all this time. Surely, you don't know how many lives are at stake here. Why not just move to another city? Just incase there's an off chance we might find something to eat."

"The apocalypse exists no matter where we go and moving to another city is out of the question. I've got a wife and two kids that I'm trying to take care of. But not just them, I'm looking after you and Keswick, so I know that there's plenty of lives that are at risk. If we don't attempt anything to survive, we'll die here. You're either going to take a risk with us, or you can leave the group. I guarantee you wouldn't survive on your own. Take your pick."

"Fine!" meant the Chameleon defiantly "I'll go with you on your quest for a better world and you better hope that we'll find a teleporter that works. I have my doubts we will."

Keswick was in his room preparing for their journey to the facility. He had a bag packed with a first aid kit, medical drugs, a wrench, a hammer, a soldering iron, a pair of pliers, a flat-tip and star tip screw driver, his radio, his guitar and a map to the facility. The backpack he wore was now even bigger than he, but all this stuff was necessary. The last item was a Desert Eagle pistol. He unloaded the magazine, and noticed there were only five rounds left.

"I better m-m-m-make these last." Keswick quietly muttered to himself. He decided to broadcast one more message on his radio before leaving.

"If you're s-s-s-surviving out there and you're trying to get to us, I just w-w-want to inform you that we're moving from our current location. We'll be heading to a t-teleportation technology facility to hopefully live in a better e-e-e-environment. If you want to join us, we'll be at the Black Mesa facility. This is your host, K-K-Master signing off for now."

Keswick came out of his room and noticed everyone was ready to leave. Dudley carried a Dragonov sniper rifle, The Chameleon carried an automatic pistol, Maddy carried a pistol that Dudley gave her as a reward when he taught her how to shoot and Kitty held the baby asleep in one hand and a shotgun in the other hand.

"_Mother of the y..y..year_." thought Keswick grinning.

"Maddy, I'm hoping I can rely on your sharp-shooting skills when things turn for the worse." Meant Dudley to the little girl.

"I won't fail you, dad."

Dudley knelt down to hug her and smiled.

"I know you won't."

The whole group left the bomb shelter for the first time in a van that Dudley made some modifications on. He welded some sharp metal spikes to the front and back bumper.

This was made for getting through a herd of zombies that blocked the road. He often made hit and run assaults on zombies in his van, which explains why the spikes are covered with dry blood and a zombie head was still stuck on one of the spikes.

Keswick sat in the front left passenger seat so he can direct Dudley to the facility with his map. After passing some zombies -a few tried to run after the vehicle, but stopped when realizing that the vehicle was too fast for them- Dudley increased the speed of the van becoming more and more anxious to get there and attempt an escape from the apocalypse, which he never imagined could be possible. He just wanted it all to end and he would be more than thankful to live civilized again.

Half an hour later, the van drove by a huge facility surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence. Dudley pulled up to the front gate and noticed it was locked with a chain on it. Keswick decided to get the gate open by using his pliers to cut the lock off of the chain. When he finally got the lock off, he opened the gate so that they could drive in. Keswick got back in and Dudley drove forward.

The facility, above the tall iron doors, had a sign in big bolded letters: 'Black Mesa' The place looked run-down because of lack of maintenance on the outer structure, such as the cracked cement support beams, the gargoyle statues on the roof were falling apart and dead grass, shrubs and weeds surrounded the courtyard. Everything was dead from the outside. Little did they know, there was dead on the inside as well.

Everyone got out of the car and walked to the front steps. Dudley was the first to approach the door and tried pushing the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. After some effort, the iron doors finally pried open. The doors opened slowly making a loud creaking sound. The light from the sky shone in through the doors of the dark facility. A bunch of angry eyes, blinded by the bright light, gazed hungry at them.

The zombies, which looked grotesque with their lab-coats and glasses, noticed the intruders in living flesh and went towards them yelling "Arggghhhhhh!"

"RUN!" screamed The Chameleon in panic.

The group ran to the hallway on the left with the zombie scientists chasing them. They rushed to the nearest iron door, opened it and shut it once everyone was safe inside.

"Everyone is here right? Maddy? Kitty? Keswick?"

The three answered at the same time and Dudley became a little calmer until he noticed that there was somebody missing.

"Wait, where's The Chameleon?"

"Oh m-m-my God! Don't tell me he..."

"He probably got cut off from us by another group of zombies and found a safe spot to hold. I don't believe he was tackled and bitten because he was right behind us."

Meanwhile, Dudley was right. The Chameleon did get separated from the group. He held his position in a broom closet, but it looked like the door wasn't going to hold for very long, since the zombies were desperately trying to get in and eat him. He locked the door, but it was like stopping an avalanche with a shield.

The lock broke off from too many zombies forcing themselves against the door. One of them finally pushed the door open and The Chameleon shot it in the head with his automatic pistol.

In the room that the others were in, Dudley heard the gun shot and realized his suspicion was right, The Chameleon was still alive.

"Come on Chameleon, you can get through this." Dudley whispered to himself. He couldn't help The Chameleon even if he tried because he could hear zombies from the other side pounding on the iron door.

After that zombie was shot, The Chameleon pushed the door closed with his back against it, but it was forced open again. He shot and killed the zombies who forced it open and closed it immediately. He checked his magazine and noticed there was only one bullet left and decided to use it for one more fatality. He pointed the gun to his head.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley. Teleport to that perfect world without me and I'll teleport to mine." He couldn't resist to smile in this moment. The whole nightmare would be over in a few seconds.

The Chameleon shot himself in the head and collapsed on the floor. Without anymore effort of pushing the door closed, it finally gave in and zombies rushed in the closet to eat the remaining flesh on The Chameleon.

Dudley heard that last shot and didn't hear any more after five minutes passed. He now realized that last shot from The Chameleon was used on himself. He failed another member of his group, even if that happened so often, he couldn't believe it.

The Chameleon was the longest remaining villain to set aside his differences with TUFF to survive together. Surviving together seemed to be the only goal that Dudley would never accomplish, since he lost so many others and he didn't want to lose any more, especially not Kitty.

Keswick stared in awe at a large machine covered with a silky white sheet. He knew this was it, the teleporter that Sheldon worked on. He noticed a table with a projector and two video tapes. He walked over to it and placed a video tape labeled 'Experiment: 4-16-96' in the projector. Keswick couldn't believe how old this video was.

The video started with Sheldon trying to position the camera on the tri pod correctly, then finally got it and began talking.

"Teleporting Test Subject 746 has been successful. The TDG, the Trans-Dimensional Gateway, has worked just how it should. I'm anxious to know what he's experiencing right now and what he'll report back to us."

"Let's hope that he will! Otherwise we're screwed!" the assistant looked like one of the zombies they had seen previously that tried to consume their flesh.

"Yeah, calm down Randy, I know using live people is illegal for research use and we're taking a huge risk of the facility getting sued if the test subject gets killed in the process. However..." Sheldon turned back to the camera. "Teleporting the test subject was a complete success, but he hasn't returned in six hours. We can only hope he will return soon and I will continue my documentary once he returns." The film ended.

Keswick was curious to see more, so he put in the second tape labeled: Experiment: 6-27-96. The screen came on and this time, Sheldon had the camera positioned already. But this time, he looked tired and unshaved. "Recently, Test Subject 746 has unexplainably died, at least that is what we assume. We will never know where he teleported to. We don't know if this machine is capable of teleporting either back in time or in the near future. The facility is now looking at being sued, which most likely will happen. I'm reconsidering further research about the TDG and abandoning my job in this facility. F*CK!" The film ended when Sheldon punched the camera and made it fall down.

Now Keswick knew why Sheldon quit researching teleportation technology, but he had so many questions that couldn't be answered, so the only way to find out is to try using the teleporter and finish Sheldon's research.

He pulled off the sheet, and tried activating the power button, but nothing happened. He knew there was something that needed to be fixed, but he didn't know how to fix it, or where the fixing needs to be.

"Guys, you h-h-h-have to help me find a manual on this teleporter. I-It's the only way I will know how to operate this ma-ma-ma-machine."

Dudley, Kitty, and Maddy searched around the room by checking drawers and cabinets until Maddy found a booklet with the letters 'TDG' on the cover.

"Is it this, Keswick?"

"Yeah! Oh th-th-th-thank you sweetie."

Keswick opened it and looked at the table of contents. He searched for the circuit diagram and turned the page with the diagram on it. He searched for the battery, once he knew where it was connected to several wires, he immediately got to work.

After some time, the zombies were still pounding on the door, and it sounded like the door was coming down.

"Keswick, I don't mean to pressure you but... PLEASE HURRY! The zombies sound like they're going to break down that door! Who knew such a strong door would come down like that!"

"Quiet Dudley, I can hear th-th-th-them! You think I'd want to become a meal like The Chameleon d-d-d-did?"

Finally, after reconnecting some wires to the main frame, Keswick tried firing up the TDG again and it worked.

"It's fa-fa-fa-fixed! Get in!"

Dudley, Kitty and Maddy stepped inside the TDG and waited for Keswick. He was the last one to get in and quickly pressed the button to teleport with the words

"Let's practice s-s-s-science!"

A bright purple light from the teleporter came on and got brighter until it illuminated the entire room and when it flashed off, the group vanished instantly.


	4. Double Trouble

"Dudley! Try to concentrate!" Kitty called from the steering wheel of the T.U.F.F. mobile. "Put your smartphone away and listen to me!"

"Aww, man." Reluctantly, Dudley put his cellphone away and leaned back in his seat. The cool headwind chilled down the heat that spread through this unnaturally hot summer day.

"You´re searching for meat on the internet again?"

"No… Ice! The stores are almost running out. I was on a side from a Greenlander ice importer… It´s interesting, I mean ice from Greenland? I never knew they had ice."

"Dudley, Greenland is covered with ice!"

"Uhm no!" meant Dudley in a know-it-all manner. "Greenland is green. There is no ice! Otherwise it wouldn´t be called GREENland."

"Dudley…" Kitty was about to correct him but she changed her mind. It was just too hot for a long discussion with Dudley. "… forget it. Anyway, you remember where we´re going?"

"Of course… not."

Kitty sighed. Dudley was sometimes really tiring and annoying. The hot weather increased this. It made Dudley just more unconcentrated and through that, more annoying. But Kitty felt somehow the same and the rest of the city did too.

"Well Dudley, for the second and last time. Keswick recognized strange energy fluctuations near the Petropolis main street. We have to go there and take some samples of whatever it is. They just appeared out of nowhere."

"Is that even in our jurisdiction?"

"No, but Keswick asked me nicely to do that."

Dudley gave Kitty a disbelieving look. "Really? Asked or bribed you?"

"The second thing." Admitted Kitty with gritted teeth.

"Catnip?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Kitty." Laughed Dudley about Kitty's only weakness. It was just so strange seeing her fighting the bad guys, but if this stuff comes into play, she acts totally headless. Dudley hoped that the villains would never find out about that. It would be dangerous to fight together with Kitty in that state.

The car turned onto Main Street and Dudley parked on the sidewalk. But that bothered nobody today, because the sidewalk was empty, almost abandoned. All pedestrians were at another location. Not far away, a few police cars formed a ring around something.

"What´s going on over there?" Dudley raised his eyebrow and eyed the scene.

"It could be what we've been searching for... Let´s check it out." They walked together towards an overstretched seeming police officer who stood at the side of this crowd. He looked at Dudley and Kitty and back at what was causing the scene.

"But how?… what?… huh?…"

"TUFF Agents." Said Kitty showing him her badge. "What´s going on here?"

"I..I..I have n..n..no…" The police officer began to stammer worse than Keswick, but his conversation attempt was interrupted by somebody from inside the circle screaming.

"One step closer and I'll blow some brains away!"

Dudley and Kitty didn´t hesitate and ran past the officer. After they pushed through the crowd of gaping people, they stumbled into the circle and couldn´t believe what they saw. A grubby stinking group of people stood there with their guns pointed at a few officers standing around them.

But it wasn´t their clothes or body odor what almost blew their minds, it was who they were. They were perfect doppelgängers of Kitty, Dudley and Keswick. Also two children were in this group but they ignored them. Their eyes were pinned on their unkempt twins.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dudley tried to convert his unbelievable confusion into a sentence.

It seemed that Dudley from the little group heard that sentence and the voice sounded unbelievably like his. He turned and his eyes met with his doppelgänger. They both had the same surprised and confused look.

"Keswick what is that?" Dudley from the apocalyptic universe whispered to the small Keswick from the same universe beside him.

"We could be in some k..k..kind of parallel universe in which we´re also e-e-e-existing in. It's Petropolis alright, but it looks... s-safe."

"So we made it?!" asked Kitty happily as she held baby Adrian.

"I think s-s-so!" Laughed Keswick happily and laid his gun down. Dudley, Kitty and the little girl did the same and joined Keswick´s laughter.

That was one hour ago. Now Kitty and Dudley from this universe stared with their noses on the window pane into TUFF's interrogation room where their alter-egos were. They looked at them but they couldn´t understand. Thousands of questions rushed through their minds, but the most obvious of them was of course still 'What is going on here?'

The Chief and Keswick from this universe also entered the room and joined Dudley and Kitty in staring at the group.

"What is that?" The Chief rubbed his eyes and put on a pair of little glasses which looked very feminine.

"Ask something easier." Replied Dudley with a hand on his head. The whole situation seemed to cause him heavy headaches. "Because we have no answer to that either."

"Right." Added Kitty. "They just said something about…"

"Holy test tube! Is that m-m-me!?" Keswick interrupted totally stunned. "What the hell is going h-h-here?"

"My words exactly." Laughed Dudley but flinched suddenly. The whole thing was really too much for him.

"Well everyone, we won't get any answers if we don't start asking questions." Announced The Chief, then jumped from Keswick's head and walked into the interrogation room.  
In there was a survivor group already discussing their next steps.

"So we're safe, what now?" asked Kitty everyone around.

"We do what we always do, we survive." meant Dudley. "But this time it should be much easier without the zombies trying to eat us."

"Zombies?!" The Chief asked horrified.

"Chief!" the group said in unison as the little flea hopped onto the iron table. They almost hugged him if he hadn´t dodged their arms.

"Hey! Stay away!"

"Sorry." Keswick immediately apologized. "It´s been a w..w..while. You left the group b..b..before we joined Fraser´s new lifestyle…"

"That son of a bitch!" Dudley beat the table angry. "I hope this guy is a zombie meal right now… Actually, death is too good for this f*cker. I hope he´s one of them."

"Dad, don´t swear." Maddy tried to calm him down by patting his shoulder.

"What? Fraser? Dad? New lifestyle?" These fragments that the The Chief received from the group encouraged just too wild speculations. He needed to hear the whole story.

"Okay guys, tell me everything. Chronologically." He ordered.

And the group did what they were told to. They told him the story from the beginning, when Dudley destroyed the artifact, to the point where shit hit the fan, to the point where it hit the fan again, to the point where it hit again, following up until now.

The Chief listened attentively to every word and as they finished telling, he tried to say something. All he could do was just breathe in, but as he tried to form a sentence, the same air left his lungs again without any recognizable tone. Words couldn't describe how he felt about this. The other Dudley, Kitty and Keswick finally bursted into the room not only to support their Chief, but also to ask some questions themselves.

"So wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that you all came from an apocalyptic universe?" Kitty-two asked.

"Yeah, can you even prove that?" Dudley-two added to his partner's question.

"I think our pure existence is e..e..evident enough." Answered Keswick-one.

Everybody gazed expectingly at Keswick-two like he was the only one who could prove that crazy theory. "Well it seems possible, but not plausible."

"I have an idea…" Dudley-one rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and showed the bite.

"Is that?…" his doppelgänger stepped closer to him and touched the wound.

"That´s a bite, yes."

"Who did that?!"

"A zombified Jack Rabbit."

"Jack?" Dudley-two grinned slightly. "I knew that this guy was no good."

"Oh yeah! He almost killed Maddy, his daughter, just to save himself." Dudley-one kissed Maddy´s forehead gently.

"Yeah that´s another thing, if that´s your foster daughter… who is this little guy then?" Kitty-two asked with interest.

"Guess." Retorted Kitty-one and kissed Dudley-one passionately.

The T.U.F.F. agents from this universe exchanged disgusted looks, but they understood the message.

"So I´m a father?!" Dudley-two moaned now with two hands on his head. "And married to Kitty?!"

"Uhm no, I am a father and married to Kitty… You don't seem to understand what´s going on here." Dudley-one corrected him.

"I´ll explain it to him." Kitty-two grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Uhm… yeah. I´ll f..f..follow them." Stammered Keswick-two and pointed at Adrian. "I think we can see what happens if you two stay too long alone in the same r..r..room." He smiled and winked, then left the room.

"Okay, I have to make some phone calls. I think you´ll need a place to live. Oh…" The Chief reached into his pocket and pulled out a little key. "That´s the key for the vending machine. I understand your food situation, so take anything you want."

Dudley took the tiny key from The Chief and held it in his hand with glee. He couldn't believe they are actually going to eat.

**A/N: Remember: **

**Dudley-one, Kitty-one and Keswick-one are from the apocalypse universe. **

**Dudley-two, Kitty-two and Keswick-two are from the parallel universe.**


	5. An Old Friend

"If you're s-s-s-surviving out there and you're trying to get to us, I just w-w-w-want to inform you that we're moving from our current location. We'll be heading to a t-teleportation technology facility to hopefully live in a better e-e-e-environment. If you want to join us, we'll be at the Black Mesa facility. This is your host, K-K-Master signing off."

The fox shut his radio off. From where does he remember a place called 'Black Mesa'? Just a bad memory and nothing more. He has been listening to K-Master's messages for quite some time. He knows who the K-Master really is and his friends too. Yes, they keep trying to run away from the apocalypse, but they wouldn't listen to that crazy old fox.

"Poor, ignorant fool. He loves to watch his friends die one after another. I'm surprised they're still alive. Sadly, I'm still alive. But I wouldn't intentionally end my misery. No, it ends when the apocalypse decides my fate."

The now delirious Fraser thinks the apocalypse is like a twisted version of a demigod. Of course the apocalypse is just a grotesque and cruel society, it is metaphorically like a twisted demigod because it dictates one's will to live by the devil's work.

"I must go see my old friends, maybe they'd be happy to see me."

Fraser grabbed his hat from the hat rack and his cane. He modified his cane by installing metal spikes towards the lower part of the cane to make it look like a mace. He headed out the front door of his manor, which was located in his failed mini society that he established a long time ago. The place was now in ruin with buildings falling apart and dead corpses of his guards.

A zombie Sheldon got up from where he died trying to help Dudley's group and noticed there was a person in living flesh and was coming towards him.

"Ah, more paparazzi!"

It reached out it's arms to try and grab him, but Fraser used his cane, took a good swing and hit Sheldon in the stomach. The cane was hard to get out since it was stuck deep in Sheldon's flesh and guts.

He kicked him off to get his cane out. Sheldon tried to get back up, but Fraser took another swing and chopped his head off, leaving the body motionless with blood gushing out of his neck. He then picked up Sheldon's head and started talking to it.

"Life is unfair, isn't it? How is it that you wander by yourself, but you don't deteriorate like I do from the sheer loneliness and become overrun by thoughts, causing loss of sanity?"

Sheldon's decapitated head started talking back to Fraser, but only in his twisted imagination.

"Hey, you are alone for one reason and that reason is: You're selfish and ambitious."

"You're the one to talk about ambition. You left me to rot after you sent me to that cloned, miserable Petropolis. I had to find my own way back without a guide."

Fraser started laughing maniacally for no reason, then he turned back to Sheldon's head and angrily shouts at it.

"What are you laughing about?! You're a decapitated head! That's no laughing matter!"

Fraser beats up Sheldon's head and places it on a nearby stick. Back in Fraser's childhood, he and his friends in the neighborhood would shove sticks into watermelons out of pure boredom. But that was only bits and pieces of his past that he remembers. His mind is no longer sane, which is unexplainable as to how he remembers that. He carried the stick and hummed a genial tune as he walked down the grey road full of cracks and holes.

"Accompany me, that way you won't be so lonely."

Along the way to the Black Mesa facility, Fraser had a long conversation with Sheldon's head. They had really weird conversations like how the fish can hear you think before you sneeze, stuff like that which didn't make any sense. He was THAT insane. Fraser finally arrived to the front gate at the facility and noticed the chain was off, the gate was open and the lock was busted.

"So, they got a head start without me?"

Fraser snickered and nudged Sheldon's head with his elbow.

"Get it? A HEAD start?"

Sheldon didn't respond in his imagination and got the feeling he was offended by Fraser's joke.

"Ah, I'm just kidding!"

Fraser laughed and rubbed Sheldon's head playfully with his knuckles. Fraser started walking towards the front steps and the iron doors were already open. He walked inside and the main room was empty.

He looked to the left hallway and a bunch of zombies were slowly pounding on the iron door of the room where the TDG was in. They looked as if they were running out of energy. He decided to formulate a plan with Sheldon's head.

"We need some kind of distraction so we can get in there. Any ideas?"

"Fraser, I feel like I owe you big time after I sent you on a wild goose chase to get back home. Why don't I sacrifice myself for you?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking of a plan! Wait, I got it! I'll just sacrifice you!"

Fraser whistled to get the zombies' attention. They all stopped hitting the door and turned to face him.

"Fresh meat!"

Fraser took off Sheldon's head and tossed it over the crowd of zombies. The zombies gazed at Sheldon's head as it flew over their heads. They decided to go after it and see if it really was fresh. Fraser had just enough time to distract the zombies and got in the room before they realized the head was rotten and full of maggots. He shut the door closed.

The group of zombies charged with anger and full of hunger back to the door and continued to pound on it more aggressively than ever. The TDG was still active and Fraser quickly got in. He remembered how the teleporter worked as if it was just yesterday when he got sent to the parallel universe, only that was seventeen years ago. He knew there was two options on how to teleport. One: You can activate it like how Dudley's group did, or two: You can generate a portal and walk through it.

It sounded like the door was coming down, so he didn't wait any longer to activate the TDG's portal to lure the undead into the parallel universe and cause the infection to spread in the similar world. He chose the portal because the other way is mandatory and zombies are not capable of those sort of things, plus it would require them to be inside the TDG with him all at once. It would be a tight squeeze, but he'd get eaten in the process. He quickly jumped through the portal before the zombies completely broke down the door.


	6. Family Reunion

The Chief really surpassed himself this time, the whole survivor group agreed about that. The table was covered with food from apples to zucchini, everything on that table. It must have taken him hours to gather all this stuff. The survivors thanked him by clearing all the plates. They made them even cleaner than they were before.

"I hope you enjoyed it." Beamed The Chief. A contented "Yes" came back to him from the table.

"Well that´s good." The Chief rubbed his hands and left the room.

Dudley, Kitty, Keswick and the kids sat leaned back in their chairs and enjoyed this feeling which was so rare in the apocalypse. The feeling of being full and safe.

"Let the good times begin." Whispered Dudley to himself as he looked at his little family.

Keswick had just fallen asleep, Kitty was rocking little Adrian in her arms who emulated Keswick and Maddy stared at her plate. Dudley could recognize something like sadness in her eyes. But why? They were safe sheltered. No reason to be sad.

"Hey kiddo, what´s wrong?"

"It´s just … I miss my Mom."

Dudley understood. The time while that madness happened, all these walking corpses trying to eat their flesh, must have blocked all these feelings. All the grief which never had time to deal with. Now without the blockade, it was time for her to grief.

"I know that you miss her, sweety. I miss my mom too."

"Dad, what happens after we die?" Maddy looked at him with her big eyes.

"Phew… complicated. If you ask Kitty, she would maybe say that there is a god. If you ask Keswick, he might say that there is no clear scientific answer to this question…"

"And if I ask you?"

Dudley grinned widely "I believe in the same thing Kitty does, a god. A god that's accepting us into his kingdom."

"That sound nice."

"Yes, yes it does." Dudley pinched her cheek gently and was about to walk back to his seat as he noticed his alter-ego from this dimension standing in the doorframe eying him and the rest of the family.

"Mind if we talk under four eyes?"

"Not at all." He followed him into a little room nearby.

"So?" he asked his doppelgänger.

"Well I think I finally was able to understand what happened with you and your team, but I still have some questions."

"Then ask."

"Okay." Began Dudley-two slowly. "You have told us what happened to your group. But what about the people around you? For example, what happened to my mom? Or our mom? However you put it."

"Dudley, you don´t want to know that." He laid his hand on the shoulder of his counterpart.

"Oh…wow…sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

"Well, I´m not asking about Mom without any ulterior motive."

"Wait." Intervened Dudley-one. "You want to tell me that Mom is on her way here?"

"Yes and…" before Dudley-two could finish, his dimensional twin jumped happily into the air. His Mom was here. He almost forgot the fact that in this universe, the people who died in his universe are still alive here.

If Dudley had heard out his doppelgänger, he had heard the whole sentence. "Yes and she´s right behind that door." Without this necessary warning, it was bound to happen that Dudley-one bumbed into his mother.

"Oh, sorry I haven´t seen… MOM?!"

"Of course, Dudley. You called me after all, what have you expected?"

Dudley-one was unable to answer. He just stammered full of disbelieve and surprise. It was just an unbelievable feeling to see his mother again. To see this once loved and now lost person. The last memory of his mother was not a nice one.

***Flashback***

It was three months ago as he searched for supplies in the rotten corpse-filled city, which was once called Petropolis. He was so desperate in that moment that he broke a rule which he once made for himself. Stay away from streets in which people lived that were close to him.

You should think that Dudley, after witnessing so much death and senseless violence, became numb inside. Luckily, that never happened. Because that would mean that he would be dead inside. And there is no difference between being dead internally and externally. He would be a zombie with a soul, nothing more.

Quietly and slowly, he searched the houses for something he could bring back home. Always keeping distance to his mother´s house. Useless. The people must have taken their supplies with them at the beginning of the outbreak.

There was just one spot in this street where possibly something could be stored. He remembered that he always had his emergency ham in a secret fridge behind a painting in his room.

"No, no…" he whispered as he realized that. But there was just no way around. He couldn´t return again with nothing. So he grit his teeth and repeated always one phrase.

"Mom isn´t here. She left as the outbreak started. She´s somewhere else, she´s alive."

So he opened the front door and stepped into the dark corridor. Waves of flashbacks from the good old times flashed through his mind. How he played in the living room between the couches or how he once fell down the stairs.

The same creaking stairs he just walked up. With trembling hands, he pushed the door to his room aside, always ready for the unlikely case that somebody else would be in here with him.

He expected of course, not anyone here. But the room was empty. Dudley moved away the oil painting showing him as a three month old baby in the arms of his mother and opened the secret refrigerator.

A disgusting stench greeted ham was covered with a thick layer of green and blue mold. How could he forget the fact that the piece of meat must have been in there for more than 18 months?

"Son of a bitch!" Cursed Dudley as he slammed the door of the fridge. He knew what that meant. He had to scan the whole house for forgotten supplies, even if he expected none.

But his desperation was big enough by now to try. He walked back down the stairs and was about to open the cellar door as he heard a suspicious noise from the other side. A gargling noise that only a person could make.

"_Great, a zombie_." He thought as he pulled out his gun and his flashlight. After he counted to three, he kicked the door open and shined into the direction from where the sound came.

The zombie he saw was unfortunately known to him very well. "Mom, no!" he gasped.  
Peg Puppy lay at the end of the stairs. She had turned and looked like every other normal zombie out there, but not for Dudley. For him, that was nothing he could call normal.

"Mom…"

He stepped down stair by stair closer to the corpse of his mother. The body didn´t move, just the head became furious. It growled and twitched angrily back and forth. Her arms tried to reach out to him and he backed away. With sad eyes, Dudley examined his mother´s body and saw the terrible fate she has suffered.

"God, Mom!" he cried as he recognized the fracture on Peg´s neck.

The events of the day of her death suddenly began to play in front of his mind´s eye. He saw his mother gathering stuff in the house in panic. She ran towards the door Dudley just passed, then stumbled and fell down the stairs.

She hadn´t so much luck like Dudley once. She broke her neck and must have died immediately. Now she was suffering the most terrible fate of all.

"Mom" he sobbed again. "I´m sorry, so sorry. If I were here that day, I would've had the chance to save you. I´m so sorry."

The barricades broke and the tears began to flow over Dudley´s face.

"I can´t make that up to you… but maybe..."

The gun at the corner of his eye struck it. It seem to whisper something to him.

"You know what you have to do."

Dudley wiped the tears away and released the safety catch of his gun. His hands shook almost uncontrollable has he pointed the barrel at the twitching head.

"Goodbye."

The rest of the memory was blurry. He just remembered that he arrived back at the shelter with a backpack full of supplies.

***End of flashback***

"Dudley? What´s wrong?" the living Peg asked him because he stared at her for at least three minutes.

"I..I.."

"Maybe I can help." Dudley-two entered the scene and explained the whole thing to the perplex Peg Puppy. Her eyes widened as she heard the gruesome story. But then, something different seemed to shock her more than the tale of the walking dead.

"So you are married with this Mitsy? And you have two children?!" She turned to her real son and hit him with her purse. "Why aren´t you so far in life?"

"To be precise..." Began Dudley-one finding his words again. "We´re not really married. We… just had no time for a wedding. It wasn't possible to organize such an event during an apocalypse."

"What?!" screamed Peg angry. "My son won´t live in sin! I insist that you two marry in this universe."

"Mom…" both Dudley´s suddenly called annoyed out in unison. Then they looked at each other and through some gestures they decided that Dudley-two should begin.

"That could be very uncomfortable for me and Kitty."

"Yes!" confirmed the zombie survivor. "And I´m not very keen on getting married after this bride zombie almost ate my face!"

Peg sighed and turned first to her real son.

"Okay first, this is not about you. So I give a damn about how you and Mitsy feel. And you..." She turned to her new son. "Maybe you´re not keen on that but have you thought about your 'wife'? Believe me she has definitely planned her wedding since she was a little girl."

"Maybe, but…"

"No buts young man. I´ll ask her." Meant Peg and ran into the room where the group sat.  
A strange scream came through the door which allowed just two conclusions. Either someone was slaughtering a pig in there, or Kitty thought that this was a great idea.

"Seems like I´m going to marry."

"This is going to be so awkward. I mean me watching myself marrying Kitty." remarked Dudley-two with one hand on his forehead.


	7. Wedding Day

It was wedding day, so Dudley and Kitty paired up with their counterparts to make plans, since the wedding was in nine hours. They got up really early this morning just to make this day special for the couple from the apocalypse. They deserve to have a civilized wedding ceremony, or anything civilized for that matter.

Dudley-one and Dudley-two left TUFF HQ to the mall to pick out a tuxedo, but more importantly, a ring. Meanwhile, Kitty-one and Kitty-two went to a different mall to pick out a wedding dress. While the bride and groom went their separate ways to get ready for the wedding, the two Keswick's went to the chapel to set up equipment such as a microphone, speakers, and a karaoke machine so they can sing a duet at the wedding. Keswick isn't the best singer and neither is his counterpart, but they're doing it for the celebration of the soon to be wedded couple, so it's the thought that counts.

Dudley and his doppelgänger stopped by a shop in the mall that had mainly men's clothes. Dudley-one grabbed a tuxedo and quickly rushed to a dressing room while the other Dudley followed.

"Hey Dudley, when we pick out a tuxedo, does this mean I'll have to wear pants along with it?" Asked Dudley-one.

"I'm afraid so."

"Aw come on! I hate pants!"

"I feel your pain..."

Meanwhile, The two Kitty's arrived at the other mall and went to a store that had only dresses and gowns for brides. Basically, a wedding themed store for women.

"Kitty, look at those beautiful wedding gowns!" Said Kitty-two.

"Wow! So many to choose from." Kitty-one stared at the display gowns in awe. Some wedding gowns they had were a one shoulder draped corset garza, a crinkle chiffon gown with asymmetrical draping and a whole other variety of gowns to choose from. Kitty-two grabbed the most beautiful wedding gown, which was the last one available in the store.

"Kitty, try this on." Said Kitty-two

Kitty-one took the gown from her and went to a dressing room to try it on. Kitty-two turned to look at the price tag and noticed it was the most expensive out of all of them. She could see why it costed so much. It was a strapless satin and organza fit and flare gown with sequin detailing on bodice and full tulle skirt.

The silky white material shimmered when exposed to light. She knew Kitty-one would love it once she tried it on, but what would a wedding dress be complete without accessories such as a diamond studded tiara and white, silky gloves. She finally came out of the dressing room to ask for an opinion.

"Well, what do you think?" Kitty-one asked as she smiled.

"That looks so beautiful on you. I'm jealous now!"

Kitty-one laughed. "You can use it one day when you and the other Dudley get married."

Kitty-two blushed. "What? But we haven't even broken past the friendship barrier. How can you say we are future love interests?"

Kitty-one smiled at her. "Because we are the same. I started off as partners with him, then became best friends and look at us now. You two are in the friendship stage and next thing you know, you'll be making wedding plans."

"Well, I suppose Dudley is a good guy and all. I actually like him a lot." Said Kitty-two.

Kitty-one smiled. "See? Now let's pay for this dress and we'll be on our way."

Both Kitty's walked up to the register to purchase the gown. They were both shocked to know it costed a thousand dollars, plus the extra accessories included, but they both pitched in to buy it. They finally left the mall and stayed at Kitty's apartment until it was almost time for the wedding.

Meanwhile, Dudley-one already picked out a nice black tuxedo with black pants, now he just needed a ring. He and Dudley-two went to the best jewelry store in the city. They had the most beautiful rings ever made for the perfect proposal. He and his twin browsed through the rings, but none of them sparked his interest until he came across two rings and they were creatively designed for the bride and groom.

Both of the rings had half of a heart on them, but when you bring them together, they create a full shape of a heart. The ring was gold and diamonds surrounded the shape of the heart. It was a perfect pick and Dudley fished out his wallet to purchase these rings. This was going to be a perfect wedding.

"And soon, you'll be getting rings as fancy as these for Kitty." Said Dudley-one to his twin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look, I understand we are the same, but how can you say that-"

"You like Kitty? Of course you do. You've been crushing on her ever since you met her."

"How do you know this?"

"Because we're perfectly cloned, duh. Why do you pretend not to like her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess if she found out, she'd probably not like me back."

"Remember, we're cloned. That means we think and feel the same. Just admit your love for her, I guarantee she'll say she loves you back. Does that give you a boost of confidence now?"

Dudley-two nodded and smiled. The wedding ceremony began in half an hour, so both of the Dudley's decided to arrive at the chapel early. When they got there, they noticed the two Keswick's were passed out by the altar.

"Hey, wake up!" Shouted both Dudley's at the same time.

Both Keswick's woke up simultaneously in a daze.

"Wha? Oh. Sorry D-D-D-Dudley. We were rehearsing most of th-the day."

"For what?" Dudley-one asked.

"Well, we're going to s-s-s-sing of course."

"You know what? I would tell you that your singing is terrible and it wouldn't be necessary, but you've worked hard on it all day. And plus, I just can't wait to see the look on Kitty's face when she sees what kind of rings I picked out."

"What kind of r-r-r-rings did you get?" Keswick-one asked.

Dudley brought out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it. "These two rings each have half of a heart on them, but when you bring them together, they form a complete shape of a heart."

Keswick smiled and nodded. "Good cha-cha-cha-choice! Very clever."

"You know what else? You get to be my best man."

Keswick couldn't be more happy to be Dudley-one's best man for the wedding.

"Tha-thanks Dudley! What do I need to do as your best m-m-m-man?"

"It's simple. Just make sure things are alright, make the guests feel welcome and hold possession of the rings."

"Got it." Keswick pulled a gun out of his tuxedo and gazed at Dudley with eyes full of thirst for action "I'll do whatever it ta-takes to make this wedding the best for you and K-K-K-Kitty! You got me? Whatever it t-t-takes!"

Five minutes remained until the wedding began. An older looking minister walked towards the altar carrying a book.

"Are you mister Puppy?" Asked the minister.

"Yes and you must be our minister for this wedding."

"Indeed. Are you and your best man ready?"

"Absolutely. We're just waiting on my bride."

It wasn't long before Kitty entered the chapel and immediately, the piano player began playing the traditional wedding tune 'Here Comes The Bride'. Kitty-two walked with her to the altar.

"He's all your's now." Kitty-two whispered to her counterpart, then took a seat next to Dudley-two.

Dudley admired the pretty wedding gown Kitty wore. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to marry such a beautiful woman.

The minister began talking once the piano player stopped the music.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to celebrate this lovely wedded couple." The minister turned to Kitty.

"Kitty Katswell, do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Kitty smiled. "I do."

The minister turned to Dudley.

"Dudley Puppy, do you take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

Dudley smiled. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride."

Before Dudley and Kitty leaned into a passionate kiss, Keswick handed the box with the rings to Dudley. He took it from him and opened it revealing two beautiful, shiny gold rings. Dudley placed a ring on Kitty's ring finger. She admired it so much like how the two rings can come together to form a heart. She thought that was adorable. As she and Dudley finally kissed, angels surrounded them with harps and trumpets as their lips touched. Their friends and family cheered for them.

"We haven't done that in a long time." Said Dudley to Kitty as he smiled.

"Yeah, it feels good to kiss you again. We've been so busy killing zombies and worrying about other things in the apocalypse. I can't believe we forgot was love is like."

Meanwhile, the two Keswick's quickly went over to the area where they set up their equipment. Keswick-two turned on the karaoke machine and changed to the song they were going to perform while Keswick-one tested the microphone.

"Testing, testing, t-t-t-testing. We'll be singing a special s-song for the newly wedded couple. But just a quick speech, D-D-D-Dudley, even though you had children before you officially b-became married, I just want to congratulate you. Y-y-y-you are a good guy and you've helped us get th-through the apocalypse with at least a few remaining survivors. Thank you for e-e-e-everything."

Keswick-two played the song 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' by Starship. The funny part is that both Keswick's didn't stammer throughout the entire song.

Keswick-one began the first verse. "Looking in your eyes I see a paradise, this world that I've found is too good to be true. Standing here beside you, want so much to give you, this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you."

Keswick-two began the second verse. "Let em' say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back. Let the world around us just fall apart, baby we can make if we're heart to heart."

Both Keswick's sang the third verse. "And we can build this thing together, stand this storm forever, nothing's gonna stop us now and if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now."

After they finished the song, the crowd applauded them and they both took a bow.

"They weren't as bad as I thought." Said Kitty to Dudley.

Dudley nodded in agreement then noticed Dudley-two was missing from the crowd. "Hey, where did the other Dudley go?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and thought he would return momentarily. Half an hour passed and he still didn't return. They decided to wrap up the wedding and look for the other Dudley. They first suspected he went to TUFF HQ for reasons unknown.

When they arrived, a transmission from the TUFF monitor came on and it was none other than Fraser Fox.

"Hello my friends."

"FRASER?!" All three said in unison.

"So you haven't forgotten me. And I see you've met some friends. I thought I was your friend!"

Dudley-one looked confused. "When have we ever been friends?"

"Anyway, I contacted you to let you know that I've captured two people including your counterpart, Dudley Puppy. I've captured my identical twin and Sheldon. I will kill them one by one starting with my twin!"

"Why would you kill me? We could team up and-" Before Fraser-two could finish his sentence, Fraser-one shot him in the head with a revolver.

"Because there can only be one!" Fraser-one turned back to the camera. "Sheldon is next if you don't stop wasting time! And as for the other Dudley, I've got special plans for him." The transmission ended.

"Keswick, he didn't reveal his location. We need you to trace it somehow and hurry!"

"Alright, it won't take th-th-th-that long I assure you."

Keswick rewinded the video of the transmission and got to work. While he did that, Dudley-one and Kitty-one quickly changed into regular clothes.


	8. Game Of Blood

"Similar and same are no synonyms in no way!" Fraser laughed as he held the knife over his head and rammed it into the corpse of his twin. He pulled a straight cut over its belly and opened the torso without cutting the stomach open.

Then he began to stab the interior without any system or plan. It was like two characters in his body changed. Like a Mr. Hyde who acted aimless and cruel and an evil Dr. Jackyl as cruel as his counterpart, but with the brain to plan amazingly terrible plans. This furiously stabbing guy was his Mr. Hyde.

It took his calmer side not very long to take over the control again. He laid the knife aside and put his hand into the corpse. It looked like he was searching for something, like a woman who searched for her keys in her purse.

"Do you really think that guy is me? Okay he looks like me, dresses like me, walked, talked and acted like me, but he´s not me. Just look at this." He ripped his hand out of the dead body holding some kind of organ which was destroyed beyond recognition by the knife cuts in it.

"Do I look like someone with organs in such a bad condition?" Fraser threw the bloody piece of meat casually over his shoulder.

"Anyway guys." He said as he walked to the table on which Dudley-two and Sheldon sat, tied to chairs. "I think there is some time left before the show begins, so let´s have some fun. Do you two like games?"

"You´re sick!" screamed Sheldon while Dudley-two tried swallowing to keep from barfing the wedding cake.

"Some say so, some say so. You´d say I´m crazy, I´d say I´m a visionary, with visionary ideas like this new game I invented called 'Catch The Bullet'. Patent is already applied." Fraser suddenly turned to an empty corner and pretended to speak to an imaginary camera.

"Catch The Bullet, the game with the special lead-factor for children between ages 9 and 99." He turned back to the two sitting on the table. "The rules are easy, there is just one bullet in this revolver. I will shoot at you alternately until one of you… catches the bullet." Fraser grabbed the revolver which was lying on the table and turned around with his back faced towards them to make it look like he loaded it with just one bullet.

He rolled the clip and began the game by pointing at Dudley-two.

"One." He smiled as he pulled the trigger. Click. Dudley-two uttered a relieving sound, but realized that this was just the first of possible six.

"Two." Fraser pressed the gun at Sheldon´s head. Click again. "Oh man, three." Fraser put the gun almost in Dudley-two´s nose. And he heard luckily the click sound again.

He turned around again and pulled the trigger this time without counting. But this time the click sound was drowned out by the deafening explosion sound of the bullet.

"Finally!" laughed Fraser out and threw the gun away.

"What?…How am I still alive?" Sheldon looked confused into Fraser´s face, who was very amused by that.

"Just a blank cartridge. I planned something else for the winner of Catch The Bullet."

With the blood covered knife, he cut Sheldon loose and pulled him with almost unnatural strength towards the wall. Sheldon had no chance to resist as this mad man pushed him against the wall and tied his hands and feet with chains. It looked a bit like he was tied on a medieval rack.

"Well Sheldon, you won. You may take your prize." Fraser rammed Sheldon with a syringe into his leg and pressed the contained substance into his veins.

"I´ve always been a great fan of the modern medicine and this little medicament is a masterpiece of medical science. You won´t believe how long it will hinder you from becoming unconscious even under the greatest torture… but without taking the pain away from you. Anyway, let´s get this started."

Fraser laughed manically and cut Sheldon´s blue shirt off. With the precision of a surgeon, he pulled the knife along his belly under his navel. From one side to the other side glided the knife and divided the warm living flesh.

He didn´t even get unconcentrated by Sheldon who uttered shrill cries of pure pain. From under his breast-bone he pulled the knife down to this cut, opening Sheldon´s body. Dudley-two, who watched it as a still specter because his throat was too constricted to speak, rose the pure wish to run away.

That feeling got even more urgent as he could see the inner of Sheldon better after Fraser had folded the skin away. Blood was everywhere and it poured out of the poor Sheldon like a waterfall. His brain tried so hard to switch off, it tried showing some mercy to him by making him pass out.

But every time, it looked like he would just lose his consciousness. It was like someone slapped him with cruel force and kept him awake by that.  
"Well what do we got here?" Fraser sounded like a Doctor at his round. "Oh Shelly, you really got a nice colon. Seems like you´re eating too much high fiber."

Like out of a bag, he took out Sheldon´s colon and kneaded it with the fingers of his right hand. Fraser´s victim cried out louder than before, but the torturer ignored that. He was too preoccupied by the latest thing he found in this bag of surprise.

"Here is something you won´t need any more… because you have two of them." He grabbed the kidney which just struck his eye and ripped it out. The few cords that still connected to the body were cut loose with his knife which he cleaned up after that on the rest of Sheldon´s shirt.

"That´s a really healthy kidney, my friend, I mean look." Fraser squeezed the kidney like an anti-stress ball. "That´s just how it should be. Tough but not too tough… So what´s left?… Ah." Again Fraser began to rummage in Sheldon´s body.

Dudley-two couldn´t stand the look of that anymore and hoped for Sheldon that he would finally lose enough blood to be able to die, even if he had the strong suspicion that Fraser would do the same to him. He knew that it would maybe be the best time to settle his affairs but he still hoped for a miracle.

"Please God, I´ll do anything if you get me out of here. I just want to see my friends again. My Mom… and Kitty. Please." He begged but the only answer he received was Fraser who laughed again. "Of course, a lung! That´s also something we have twice." He pulled out his knife, but not to cut something out this time.

"I played enough with you. I hope you liked your prize. Oh and… have fun with that." He put the knife into Sheldon´s stomach. Knowing that either the blood loss or that would finally kill him. With a smile and a pair of pliers, he must have picked up from somewhere on the ground and sat down towards Dudley on the empty chair.

"Whooo… That was fun." He meant wiping a mixture of sweat and blood from his forehead.

"YOU´RE SICK!" screamed Dudley-two angry and fearful.

"Again, not similar. Your doppelgänger is not such a coward like you. He would have spat in my face if he had that chance. But I´m not angry because of that. I even want to give you a present."

"My freedom?"

"HAHAHA!" replied Fraser with his manic laughter.

"At least you two have the same sense of humor. But no, something better. I know that sissies like you love a good manicure. Luckily, I have my gear with me."

Without any further words, he put the pliers on the little finger of his right hand. "Today's offer is ten for the price of one." This evil bastard just laughed and put the pliers on the middle finger of his right hand.

"Well, I don´t have a pattern or a plan here." He giggled as he pressed the handles together.

"I just have fun and that feels very good… well, just for me as it seems." Fraser was about to detach a finger from the hand, but an angry voice stopped him.

"Drop it, you evil motherfucker!"

"Please, let´s stay civil Dudley." Fraser stood up, turned around and looked directly into the barrel of Dudley-one, Kitty-one and Kitty-two´s guns.

"On your knees Fraser! And hands off Dudley!"

"Ha!" he sneered. "Did you really think I would'nt see that coming? Are you really so naïve? Of course I took my precaution!" Fraser spun around on his heel with his arms stretched out like a ballet dancer.

"The whole block is full with explosives. If you don´t let me leave…BOOM!" Fraser laughed. "But I'm curious, how did you find me?"

"Do you see that window over there?" Kitty pointed at the window nearby. "It was in your video and Keswick was able to triangulate your location through the skyline we saw."

"Ow…" Fraser played dumb. "That´s a mistake a professional like me shouldn´t do… or was it? Maybe no mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don´t you think that I may covered up my trace just enough that you will find me?"

"You wanted us to find you? Why?" Kitty asked in disbelieve.

"Because I have a message for you. They´ll come. They´ll come looking for you. Slowly, but inexorably and they will pull everyone into the abyss who tries to hinder them getting you. Also in this world, the plague will spread. Soon we all are dead. There´s just one way to prevent that madness. Go back to the land of sadness."

"What does that mean?!"

"Those are not my words. I´m just the messenger of the apocalypse, not the trigger. I think that was you Dudley! So you know what that means."

"No, we won´t go back there! Forget it!" Shouted Dudley at Fraser who now had a very serious expression on his face.

"Do what you want, but if you don´t want to destroy this world, you should go back where I'm going now." Fraser walked to the door Dudley and Kitty just came through and stopped in the doorframe.

"One last thing, in the corner over there is a camera that recorded our whole conversation and also what I did to Shelly, so you won´t have the chance to sweep it under the carpet. And it´s not a tape in there... it´s a livestream that I´m sending to every single news network." With those last words, he left leaving the others there in total confusion.


	9. The Lonely Apocalypse

"Good evening Petropolis, this is your news anchor, Wolf Spitzer. Our top story tonight is quite a shocker. A raw video was sent to us and every media source in the world about a disturbing torture and a totally bizarre statement sounding like something out of science fiction. Before we present this footage to you, you must be warned that this video contains graphic content. Viewer discretion is advised."

The footage was presented on every viewer's television screen in Petropolis. It was even shown in Japan, Canada, Germany and everywhere else around the world. The viewers couldn't believe how awful the torture scene was. Even the people with a weak stomach for blood and gore stayed with eyes fixed on the screen.

It wasn't because of the torture in the video that became a worldwide phenomenon, it was the mention of a parallel universe and what the consequence will be if the citizens of Petropolis don't give in to Fraser's demand.

Not only did the statement cause a huge controversy, but the existence of two Dudley's and two Kitty's in the video was evident enough. This footage caused an outburst of rage, fear and determination to do something to avoid a second coming of the apocalypse.

"Maybe we aren't alone out there..." Continued Spitzer. "All I can say is we're doomed unless we do something about these beings from another universe. That's all we have for tonight. Tune in tomorrow same time, same news."

Dudley, Kitty and their counterparts made it back to TUFF HQ. While they were gone, Keswick-one and two babysat Adrian and watched over Maddy. She worried about her parents. She saw how Fraser killed his twin on the TUFF monitor when he sent that transmission to them. She hoped her parents didn't suffer the same fate. Next thing she knew, she was surprised by the sudden arrival of her parents and their twins walking through the elevator.

"Mom! Dad!" Maddy happily ran over to hug her parents and was relieved to see they were alive.

"I see you made it back in one piece. What did Fr-Fr-Fr-Fraser want with Dudley from this universe?" Keswick-two asked.

"First of all, he's gone delirious! I assume it's because the apocalypse got to his head and made him a psychopath. He painfully tortured the hell out of Sheldon to the point where he murdered him. I watched as he died by Fraser's hands and a look on his face that tells you he loved the sight of someone in so much pain. It was horrifying to watch and I thought I was next, but my twin, Kitty and her twin saved me in time. Anyway, his whole point in capturing me was to deliver a 'message' from the apocalypse." Said Dudley-two.

"Like wh-what kind of message?" Keswick-one asked.

"He said we must 'return to the land of sadness in order to end this madness' or something like that. He spoke in rhymes and wasn't very clear. Not only that, but he recorded the entire conversation with a security camera and was going to send it to every news station across the country. We know that he doesn't want us here anymore, but what does that have to do with making us leave?" Said Dudley-one.

"Guys, I think we may have found our answer. Come look out the window." Said Kitty-one.

Hundreds of torches lit up the dark streets of Petropolis. Outside were angry citizens chanting something, but it wasn't audible through the glass windows. It finally clicked to them. Fraser's motive was to force them back to live in the apocalypse by using the power of the people. The sound of chanting was quickly replaced by gunshots and bullets came hailing towards the windows.

"Get back!" Yelled The Chief.

They backed away just in time before glass shattered everywhere on the floor.

"Damnit! We'll have to confront th-them somehow!" Yelled Keswick-two as he covered his ears from the loud gunshots.

At that moment, people were already in the building and broke down the door.

"Take all of them! We'll figure out who belongs where!" Yelled one of the mob leaders.

"Wait!" Yelled Dudley-one

The mob fell silent to listen to Dudley.

"Listen everyone! We didn't come to your universe to cause havoc. From where we came from, we survived by the gun. We had to deal with an undead apocalypse! In that God forsaken universe, our needs for survival became severely scarce, so we had to come here in hopes of living in better conditions. We've lost so many people in our group and I painfully had to witness their deaths one by one. They were bitten and it's only a matter of time until you turn when you get bitten. Don't believe me? Then feast your eyes on this..."

Dudley-one showed everyone his bite mark and they gasped in shock.

"There was an antidote that I took to cure the infected bite. This is proof that we've dealt with a lot of shit. I got that from saving my foster daughter because her father was a real douchebag for leaving her."

The mob of people exchanged glances and were unsure about sending them back now and making them deal with those hardships again.

"Furthermore..." Dudley-one continued. "We don't want your universe to suffer the way our's did... take us away."

Nobody moved. They now felt pity for them after all they've been through. They didn't have the heart anymore to riot against them.

"Did you hear me?! I said do it!" Dudley-one yelled.

The TUFF monitor came on again and it was another transmission from Fraser.

"Tick tock tick tock. Time is up! You were warned, and now it's coming. The plague will spread, so you better start running!" Fraser laughed and ended the transmission.

Dudley-one turned to Dudley-two.

"Look, my wife and I have been discussing our kids' futures and decided there is no way they'll make it in the apocalypse any more."

"I already know where this is going. Don't worry, we'll take good care of them. Besides, we look and act alike. It'll be as if you never left them. Thank you for putting your trust in us." said Dudley-two

"Thank you for your understanding. I think nobody can replace parents, but I think me and Kitty are at least very close to it."

"Yes, thank you so much! With no food left, they'll become weaker and weaker. Not that it makes a difference for us, but they've got a full life ahead of them still." said Kitty-one.

"But dad, I'm going to miss you and mom." Maddy started crying and went over to Dudley-one in his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there is just no way you can live in that apocalyptic nightmare anymore. We were all starving for God sakes!"

"Maddy, we love you and Adrian very much and it's hard to do this, but please be strong." Said Kitty-one trying to reassure Maddy.

"So what's next for you and dad?" Maddy asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Dudley-one sighed. "As far as the plan goes, we're just trying to save this universe while we can from another apocalypse. Look, Dudley is a perfect copy of me. He's nice and funny, just like me. Same with Kitty. Just pretend we are them and we never left you, okay?"

Maddy finally accepted Dudley's choice. He hugged and kissed her on the cheek one last time, then turned to Adrian, who was looking at all of them not knowing of what is going on.

"Too bad I won't be able to see you grow up and become a man." Said Dudley-one to Adrian. "But, I know you'll do good later on in life."

"Keswick, can you trace Fraser's location?" Said Dudley-two to Keswick-two.

"Hang on, th-th-th-this will only take a s-second."

A minute after Keswick analyzed the transmission, he figured out the background where Fraser was standing.

"It's the Black M-M-M-Mesa facility. I know it because I've visited Sheldon there m-myself. Good luck."

Dudley-one and Kitty-one kissed Adrian's forehead gently before they went in the elevator with Keswick-one to the parking garage. They were given weapons from the weapon vault so they can handle zombies and Fraser easier. They waved goodbye to their counterparts and their children before the elevator doors closed, for that was the last time they'd ever see them again.

Dudley punched the gas on the TUFF mobile and noticed a post apocalyptic war-like zone was going on as they drove by military tanks going on a shooting rampage on the zombies. They seemed to handle the zombies well. They finally reached the Black Mesa facility and entered the front gate.

The tall iron doors weren't hard to push open like they were back in the apocalyptic universe. Dudley, Kitty and Keswick reached a familiar room where the TDG was held. Dudley cautiously opened the door with his pistol drawn to make sure Fraser didn't try killing him after all this.

"Hello."

Dudley heard a familiar voice behind him and quickly turned around. He shot Fraser in the leg to weaken him and he screamed in pain.

"Just to make sure you won't change your mind about going back and leaving us to re-live the nightmare once more while you live in the comfort of this universe. If we suffer, you're going to suffer with us. No going back." Said Dudley

Fraser clenched his teeth from so much pain and changed to a grin.

"What would it be without me? Of course I wouldn't try that. No, no, no. The apocalypse, she is lonely and depressed from our absences. She needs the living in order to compete with the undead, it's like an unbalanced see-saw on a playground without us." Said Fraser.

"So the apocalypse is a female? At least it isn't a male, otherwise it wouldn't make sense to cal it a bitch. It just wouldn't be a proper term." Said Dudley

Kitty and Keswick entered the room with their pistols drawn as well.

"What happened?" Asked Kitty.

"I made sure this asshole is weak enough to not pull a fast one on us." Said Dudley grinning at Fraser still laying on his side on the ground covering his wound. Keswick got the TDG started up and didn't need the manual, since he learned how to operate it from the last time they used it.

"Okay, she's r-ready to go."

Once they were all in, Keswick pressed the button to teleport. The same process happened the first time they used the TDG. As the light grew brighter, the four of them disappeared immediately after it flashed off, leaving the perfect universe in order to save it.


	10. There's No Gruesome Place Like Home

There they were again. Under the same dreary sky they left almost a month ago. The same sky they hoped they would never see again. Kitty was the first one who stood up from the ground and looked around. They teleported directly in front of Black Mesa.

Nearby the big iron gates where their car still stood. Untouched, like nothing happened the last weeks. Kitty felt relieved right now about the fact that zombies can´t drive and that the looters here were all dead.

"Where are those zombies?" Kitty spun around and searched the surrounding area for the walking dead. Near them about two hundred meters away, a massive crowd of zombies stood preoccupied with whatever they usually did. Luckily they haven´t seen them yet.

"Okay, we should stay quiet now." she whispered to the others who now slowly stood up.

"Kitty… why are we here o-o-outside of the facility?" asked Keswick while he tried to stand on his shivering legs.

"Don´t ask me. I wasn´t the one who operated the TDG. You did."

"But we shouldn´t be out here. The portal is s..s..still open! We have to close it!"

"You mean going in there?! In this zombie crowded death trap?" exclaimed Dudley who also found the strength to stand up.

"Yes, we have to or else the other world will s..s..suffer the same fate like ours!"

Dudley and Kitty exchanged shocked looks. They knew that their kids were still there. And they knew that, even if it wasn´t certain if their life would last very long there, they had to protect their kids. That was their duty. And they would move heaven and hell to fulfill that duty.

"Okay, we´re in! What we have to do?!" Meant Kitty and Dudley in unison.

"No! That would be u..u..useless. You two have no idea how to o..o..operate the TDG. And as you said, this is a d..d..death trap. Just give me the biggest g..g..guns and I´ll shoot my way through the crowd. I´ll do everything to turn it off or destroy it, if necessary."

"We won´t let you go in there alone."

"There´s no chance to p..p..persuade you, right? Well then we make it like this: You two give me ten minutes. If nothing happened until that go in, okay?"

"Well, okay. But please be careful." Meant Dudley caring.

"You sound like my mom." Laughed Keswick as he grabbed the shotgun and ran towards the building. He turned around one last time and gave them a wink, then he finally disappeared in the stone block.

"So your team is again, a bit smaller Puppy! 3..2..1 ZERO! HAHAHA!" Fraser still lay on the ground and laughed. The wound in his leg made it impossible for him to stand up.

"Shut up." Dudley gave Fraser a kick into the stomach.

"YOU CAN`T SILENCE MY VOICE! I AM THE HERALD OF THE APOCALYPSE!"

"You are a piece of shit. Nothing more."

"How dare you… don´t you know what kind of relationship we have? What kind of relationship do you and she have?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"YOU DON´T EVEN KNOW IT! HAHAHA!" Fraser began to roll on the ground which made Dudley kick him again.

"Know what?!"

"That this whole wonderful situation is your fault."

"You already said that, but how is it my fault?!"

"Do you remember the first day when it began? When you broke that artifact? Well old ancient artifacts usually have a curse on it, don't they? Well we shouldn't call it a curse, more like a blessing." Explained Fraser laughing.

"A curse?! Please Fraser, even you cannot be so crazy to believe that this is a curse." Said Kitty rolling her eyes.

"Don´t ridicule!" called Fraser. "You don´t know anything!"

"What do we have to…" Kitty was cut short by a huge explosion that came from the research facility. A giant part of the building was blown up and was on fire.

"Oh my god Kewick!" screamed Dudley as he saw how the debris was hurled into the sky. They began to hear blasts from Keswick's shotgun.

"Come on you s-sons of bitches! If you want breakfast, you gotta c-c-c-catch it!"

Keswick's voice trailed off and no more shots were fired. Could he have gotten cornered or did he escape? Right now wasn't the time to investigate. The noise attracted the nearby zombies. The shockwave and the flames attracted them like how the flies are attracted by a rotten corpse. Unimpressed by the whole noise, Fraser began to recite a strange song.

"So listen to our words. Hear which verdict, we the gathering of priest, inflict. You, desecrater and murderer of thousands and millions, are guilty. There is nothing else than maximum penalty. Worse than death, worse than anything…" Dudley grabbed Fraser´s collar and pulled him into the van because some of the zombies realized that fresh meat was nearby.

"Go Kitty, go!" he screamed. But no matter what they had done, it couldn´t interrupt Fraser.

"Rogue Monkey, your essence was locked up forever. No escape for you, NEVER! And for the ones who try to free, here is a warning of me. You will suffer unbelievable pain. Your land and your people shall vanish, the crop shall dry up on your fields., your wealth shall become worthless and thousands of suns shall die before your sins are paid off. Furthermore, you shall get the chance to see every single fate you caused. The dead shall avoid you while he collected everyone around, you will have the power to control them all." Fraser ended and looked grinning at Dudley who watched the rest of his show from the passenger seat of the car.

"Are you done with that shit?"

"That´s no shit, Puppy. That´s the hieroglyphic message of the curse that was written on the artifact you shattered. You see, you caused that. Thank you so much for that! Thanks for killing them all, and thanks for letting me realize that there is no escape from my love…"

"That´s enough Fraser!"

"No, it just began!" shouted Fraser. "You both will die! There is no chance for you to survive this."

"Maybe, but we'll take you with us. Stop the car Kitty!" Kitty parked the car on the side of the road and Dudley and Fraser got out of the car.

In the distance, the silhouettes of a giant zombie herd was visible. Those beasts must have followed the car. Dudley threw Fraser to the ground in front him and cocked his gun.

"So you really want to kill me? Don´t you think you've done enough? Didn´t you KILL enough?"

"I won´t kill you." Dudley aimed the gun at Frasers legs and pulled the trigger so rapidly and intensive that he didn´t realize that it was empty after some shots. Fraser´s legs didn´t look like legs anymore, just two big pieces of blood covered meat with bones sticking out, that´s what they were now.

"Puppy, you sick bastard!" howled Fraser in pains.

"What? I just gave you the chance to meet with your so-called 'love'. Look, she´s coming! She will welcome her herald happily." Without paying any further attention to him, Dudley got back into the car and he and Kitty drove off. They couldn´t hear Fraser´s last words to them.

"You can´t escape! You hear me? You can´t!"

Later on that same day, Dudley and Kitty made a decision. They sat in a run-down motor-inn room after a hard fight. They made their way there surrounded by zombies that were banging at the door and windows.

They were totally surrounded outside and felt no regrets about what they barricaded themselves in that room for. To put it simple, their will to live is weak. That was it, the point of no return. They were out of ammo, just one bullet remained in the cartridge. The already mentioned decision they made was how they would use it.

"So this is how it ends?" Asked Dudley and looked down at his gun.

"We all have to die, Dudley."

"I know, I know… even if I still think that it´s kind of unfair."

"But at least the kids are safe."

"Yeah, the kids…" Dudley began to smile.

"You know, I always smile when I think about them. I´m just glad that their time in the apocalypse is over. They now can live their lives carefree and without fear. I think that´s what parents should do for their kids, keeping them safe. That´s every parents' dream and we reached it… I think we´re good parents."

Tears began to flood Kitties eyes. "I know. You know, I just miss them so much right now."

"It´s okay Kitty."

"Fraser was right the whole time about his philosophy and we were wrong."

"No, Fraser was the one who was wrong all the time. He always wanted to encourage us to give up. If we had given up, we would've never managed it to save our kids."

"But what we are doing here now? Isn´t that what we're doing here? Just giving up?" asked Kitty wiping the her tears away.

"Well, I see it more that we fulfilled our purpose and now it´s time to go. And it´s a better way than dying by the death that is banging at the door."

"You´re right, I guess... So… do you want to do this?"

"Do you?" Dudley offered Kitty the gun. She hesitated.

"Not really… But I think someone has to do that, right?"

"I´ll do it. The gun is already in my hands. And I already have much blood on my hands."

"Me too, Dudley. I think it´s impossible to survive in this madness without getting blood on your hands."

"True…true. So let´s begin." Dudley embraced his wife and she returned the hug. He set the gun on his head knowing that if he pulls the trigger the bullet would wander through both their heads. His finger slid slowly to the trigger.

He always thought that in the moment before his death he would be excited or afraid, but he felt somehow released now. This permanent nightmare would end finally.

"I love you Dudley." whispered Kitty.

"I love you too Kitty" whispered Dudley back.

A loud bang pierced through the moaning of the zombies who still tried to get into the room followed by a sinister silence. Even the zombies stopped banging and screaming. In the last second of his life, which seemed to run in ultra-slow-motion, Dudley saw himself falling down. A cruel darkness descended from the ceiling. He couldn´t move anymore. And a split second later… it was over.

**A/N: What do you think happened to Keswick? Do you think he survived or not? That scene was written to make it a mystery and believe whatever you want.**


	11. Hero's End

Dudley got up off the ground and looked around. He wasn't in that motor-inn room anymore. He was surrounded by blackness. It wasn't dark and he could see himself just fine, he was the only thing that stood out from the rest of the plain color that was total emptiness.

"Kitty? Kitty are you here?"

There was no response. He was totally alone in this strange place and felt a heavy feeling in his stomach, which normally happens when he felt completely alone. He remembered that he shot himself and Kitty in the head at the same time.

He knew he died immediately afterwards and wasn't sure if his soul was judged to end up in heaven or hell. Heaven would seem so peaceful and bright, but this place was full of gloom. It couldn't be hell because the total blackness didn't seem so evil. Where could he be?

_"I wonder if this is purgatory?" _He thought.

That would be the only logical answer, since there is nothing there that resembles the evil in hell, or the peace in heaven, it was just nothing.

"You are correct, mortal." Said a disembodied voice.

"Who said that?" Dudley looked around and didn't see anyone. "Are you God?"

"I am just an existing voice since the beginning of time." Replied the mysterious voice.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here alone?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. But I can tell you that you have two options."

"And what would that be?"

"Since you are responsible for the shattering of the Rogue Monkey artifact, you are granted total control of the undead by the spirit trapped inside the artifact, as mentioned by the hieroglyphic message on the artifact."

_"So that's what Fraser was talking about, maybe he wasn't so delusional after all."_ Dudley thought.

"But you have two choices on how to use it: You can use it to end the plague, but your soul will be set free and you no longer have power over the undead. Or you can have unlimited power and you will cope with loneliness for eternity, only hearing your own voice and thoughts. It's up to you now and it has been ever since the early days of the apocalypse."

"You know what? It's time the world faces a cleanliness from evil. It's time for a change. I'll use this power responsibly."

Without another word from the voice, Dudley was granted the power as thousands of visions of people's fates flowed before him, following up to his and Kitty's recent fate, causing him to have a massive headache. He could hear their cries and shrills echo and he could feel the power coursing through his veins.

All those people died during the outbreak and most of their death scenes were really gruesome. These visions ended slowly as a bright white light illuminated all around him. He tried to block his eyes and it grew so bright that he couldn't see his hand blocking the light from his eyes anymore.

The light flashed off and this time, he was standing in the Petropolis city streets. His eyes had no pupils and they only glowed white. He can feel the power in him now, but before he put it to good use, he wanted to do something else first.

He teleported back to the motor-inn. The zombies that were trying to get in earlier were long gone, but he didn't know how to get inside, since the doors and windows were barricaded from the inside. He leaned on the wall to think about how he's going to get to Kitty and suddenly, stumbled into the room through the wall.

"Cool! I can teleport and walk through walls!" Dudley said as his mouth didn't move, only his voice can be heard.

He spotted Kitty by herself laying on the bed. He walked over to her, placed a hand on her head where the bullet went through and healed the wound. The bullet vanished along with the pool of blood that lay on the bed. Now she was alive, but she was sleeping.

_"At least she is breathing." _Dudley thought.

Dudley gently kissed Kitty's lips without waking her up.

"You will wake up to enjoy what I've done for you and the rest of the world. Life as we once knew it before the apocalypse began will welcome you with open arms." Dudley said before he teleported out of the room.

He teleported to what used to be Petropolis main street. He was about to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Let's finish this." Those were Dudley's last words.

With one clap of his hands, he sent a giant force that quickly spread around Petropolis. The bright, orange light that was created by Dudley illuminated everything in sight from rubble to buildings and zombies. When the light touched the zombies, they evaporated into ash. This powerful force traveled around the world, wiping out the undead and the ground shook violently, like a massive earthquake.

He did it. The plague that happened years ago ended in just a few minutes due to Dudley's new god-like power. He didn't care if the result of his action caused him to lose this power, he was just glad that nobody has to deal with the apocalypse any more. He was even more glad that the struggles he dealt with have finally paid off.

His body was automatically lifted in the air by an unknown force and as he got higher, his body glowed a bright yellow from head to toe, then slowly began fading away into dust as it blew away in the wind. His soul was now at peace.

Meanwhile at the motor-inn, Kitty was rudely awakened by the ground shaking. She thought an earthquake occurred, but she remembered that earthquakes don't happen in Petropolis. It was something much better and she could feel that. Of course, two questions ran through her mind: 'What the hell made the ground vibrate?' and two: 'How am I alive again?'

She felt as though a welcoming peace was set in the world. She got up from the bed to remove some furniture to take a look through the curtains on the window. The sun didn't look so dim and yellow-orange with grey. It was pure yellow and the sky was pure blue. That can only mean one thing: The apocalypse is over.

"Dudley! Come look out-" Kitty turned around and realized Dudley wasn't in the room with her. She remembered her soul was sent to purgatory, like Dudley and the same mysterious voice told her about Dudley and what he planed to do about the plague. He was the hero of the apocalypse.

Since the world is now free of zombies, she decided to take advantage of this to return to Black Mesa without relying on someone to cover her back for zombies and complete a task for Sheldon.

When she arrived at Black Mesa, she didn't need to worry about using all of her strength to push open the iron doors, since they were demolished during the explosion of the TDG caused by Keswick. She wondered if he was still alive or not.

There was no hall or main room anymore and the only room that was left standing was the TDG room. She walked straight through the doorframe and searched for a journal that Sheldon kept to record his research on the TDG.

She finally found a spiral notebook under some debris and dusted it off before opening to any pages. The notebook seemed to have more diary entry's than research information. She used the pencil that was tucked in the notebook and wrote a journal entry based on her experiences when they used the TDG to teleport.

_"Dear reader,_

_ if you happen to find this notebook, please read through what I'm about to tell you. Over the past few years, my husband and I have struggled to keep an entire group alive, including our children, during the undead apocalypse. We've been searching for ways to survive, until we came across this teleporter that is capable of teleporting to a parallel universe! Unfortunately, it was destroyed due to preventing any zombies from entering this parallel universe. This universe is much like our own, with perfect copies of us. We've actually met our __doppelgängers and they have the exact same characteristics as we do. Like I said, perfect copies. I am not the original founder of this machine, I'm just filling out the last bit of information that the original inventor was missing for seventeen years. As I was saying, we had to leave that parallel universe and our kids in the hands of our doppelgängers in order to save it. The hero you should recognize is Dudley Puppy. He gained supernatural powers from a disembodied voice, revived me and saved us all. Once the world re-populates, they must know who made it happen._

_Written by Kitty Katswell. 7/15/13__"_

Kitty closed the journal and placed it in a cabinet to keep it safe so that someone will eventually find it and read it. Years have passed since the apocalypse ended and civilization and the world population began slowly rebuilding itself.

During that time, people found and read the journal entry and did the favor for Kitty by remembering who their hero was and his name was Dudley Puppy, but they decided to nickname him 'Dudley Of The Dead'.


	12. Epilogue

Several months have passed in the parallel universe. Dudley and Kitty realized that their doppelgängers were right about having strong feelings for each other. Dudley finally got the courage to propose to Kitty and she showed no hesitation to accept it.

On their wedding day, their friends and family gathered at the wedding ceremony to witness and celebrate a marriage of a beautiful couple...again. Kitty wore the same pretty dress that her counterpart from the apocalypse wore, since she said it was her's to own after she got married. Dudley also wore his counterpart's tuxedo with pants.

Several days have passed since the wedding and Dudley and Kitty lived in her apartment with their kids. They had future plans of buying a house so they can start fresh and live happily together. Maddy, who turned thirteen a week ago, returned to school and she couldn't be more happy to be around other kids her age. She quickly made friends, received exceedingly good grades and eventually made it in the school's honor roll.

Adrian is in good hands and he began to say a few words properly, starting with "hi" when he was two months old. Even though he's still a baby, he's a full time job to take care of. Some nights, he would wake up crying because he needed his diaper changed. Dudley and Kitty often showed up to work unrested because of Adrian, but they felt comfortable when leaving him to be babysat by Dudley's mom or Kitty's mom.

Now, they've got another bundle of joy on the way and Kitty was due some time this month. They decided to have their own baby because they didn't want another child given to them. Little did they know, the new baby is a girl and her name will be Julia because Kitty really likes that name.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry this was short and it took a while but I've been very occupied with priorities outside of FanFiction. If you haven't read my update on my profile, I will be gone for some time and LOVE Puppy will be on hiatus until further notice.**


End file.
